The Conch Has Spoken
by Solo Gamer
Summary: Annabeth is worried about Percy. Something is wrong and she is going to find out what, even if it kills her. One Shot.


**Hello comrades! I know you all were expecting another chapter of Hydromancer, and don't worry it is in the works, but I had this dream and I had to get it down on paper (or computer) before I forgot about it. It was too good to pass up. Well read on comrades and tell me what you think!**

"Do you guys know where Percy is?"

Annabeth's question was met with a myriad of blank stares and shoulder shrugs as she approached the rest of the prophecy seven plus Nico as they lounged around the campfire. Annabeth was growing more and more worried. She hadn't seen Percy in a few days and it was starting to worry her. After the prophecy it had been normal for him to disappear for a few days to go help out a demigod with something, but he always checked in while doing so and she hadn't heard a word from him since.

She bit her lip as she tried to keep her mind from delving into def con 5. Any other situation and she could keep a level head, but whenever it came to her seaweed brain she could barely think straight. Piper could see Annabeth about to have a critical meltdown and stood to go comfort the daughter of Athena.

"Come on Annabeth, everything is alright. Percy is fine, there is no need to worry," said the daughter of Aphrodite as she pulled Annabeth into a hug.

Before Leo could make a comment about the pair's lesbian action which would've got him beaten into next week, Chiron the centaur galloped up with a perplexed look on his face.

"Where is young Percy? I thought he'd be here with you all by now."

The group turned to him and Annabeth practically teleported over to him and began to hurl questions at him.

"What do you mean? Is he back already? When did he get back? If he's back why didn't he come and find me? Was he ok when he arrived? Was anything wrong? Was…"

Chiron could only take the bombardment of questions for so long before raising his hand and silencing her.

"Yes Percy is back hence why I thought he would be here with you all, he returned a few hours ago, I don't know why he didn't come find you, and for the most part yes. He did seem a little…off though. He kept mumbling about a…magic conch shell. Any further questions are delegated to the son of Poseidon when you go and find him. I'd check his cabin first, that's where he went when he finished talking with me."

Annabeth didn't wait for the rest of her friends to stand and took off like a Harpy out of Hades towards Poseidon's cabin, anger, happiness, and confusion all churning in her gut as she double timed it. Something was off. Percy wouldn't return and not talk to any of his friends, whether he was injured or not, he just wasn't that kind of person, and what was this about a magic conch shell? Things, weren't adding up, and she was missing too many pieces of the puzzle to make a plausible conclusion on the situation.

She slid to a halt in front of the cabin door, the group arriving not even seconds later, all equally as curious as to what was going on. Annabeth reached forward and grabbed the door handle, and a shiver shot down her spine while a dark sense of foreboding washed over her. She glanced back at her friends to see if they felt it, and if the worried and disturbed looks on their face were any indication they did.

"O-okay I know you all feel that," Leo said with a nervous chuckle as he began to fiddle with pieces of scrap metal he pulled from his tool belt.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we all feel it, but what IS that?" asked Jason in a worried tone as his gaze shifted around the moonlight deprived area.

"I don't know what it is," muttered Nico as he and Hazel shared a look, "But whatever it is isn't good in any sense of the word."

The worry only mounted inside of Annabeth as Nico confirmed what she had came to conclude. She gulped, feeling a fear that was normally reserved for spiders as she slowly pushed the door to the cabin open. She took a few tentative steps inside and flicked on the light switch, and promptly let out a whimper as she saw the interior of the cabin in all its glory. Bloody Greek writing covered every inch of the walls, floors, and ceilings, the blood so fresh that it dripped slowly to the floor, while the actual cabin itself looked as if a Hellhound had ransacked it. The writing ranged from too small to read, to so large one phrase covered a wall.

Everyone unconsciously huddled closer as they took in the horror that was Percy's cabin, too stunned to speak. Their eyes roamed the walls trying to make out the wild gibberish that was written before coming to rest on the floor, where written largest of all in English were four simple words that caused their hearts leap into their throats with its finality.

 **THE CONCH HAS SPOKEN**

The door slammed shut behind them and the lights flickered out while a cheerful chuckle filled the darkened room. Everyone huddled together to afraid to move and worried about what entered the cabin. Leo shakily held his hand out with the palm face up and willed a small flame to appeared, illuminating the cabin in an eerie glow and the source of the laughter.

Percy stood in front of the door, but any relief they might have felt at seeing him was washed away when they saw the state he was in. He was standing with his large signature grin and mischievous sparkle in his eyes, but that only made it all the worse when the saw that he was covered in cuts, some of which were still oozing fresh blood, and in his hands he cradled a bloodied toy conch shell. While they stood stock still, the son of Poseidon slowly reached onto the top of the shell and grabbed the draw string. He slowly began to pull on it, clicking as it unwound, and asked in his normal cheerful voice,

"Should I kill them all?"

He released the string, and the conch shell gave him its answer,

"Yes."

"P-Percy s-stop this. You're scaring us," whimpered Piper as she clung to Jason, "Let us leave."

He offered no reply except to suddenly summon riptide and launch it at Nico, impaling him through his skull and spraying blood everywhere, and with his death so did his fire die plunging the cabin back into darkness. Annabeth could only sink to her knees in horror as she heard her friends being mercilessly slaughtered by her boyfriend around her. Their screams were quickly snuffed out, and their souls sent to the underworld.

Silence reigned as she heard the thump of the last of her friend's body hitting the floor, and then heavy footsteps as they approached from in front of her.

"P-please Percy….D-don't do this," she whispered out in absolute mind numbing fear.

The footsteps stopped, and for a moment silence reigned supreme again before she heard the cheerful voice of one of the people that mattered the most to her in the world,

"Should I spare the daughter of Athena?"

Seconds later, she could hear the tell tale slow clicks of the drawstring being pulled before he released it and it replied with a single word.

 **NO**

Annabeth felt her heart explode in fear as she heard Percy chuckle before speaking the last words she'd ever hear,

"The conch has spoken…."

 **That's all comrades, I just had to get this down so it would stop bugging me. The next chapter of Hydromancer will come soon I promise.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Solo Gamer Logging Out.**


End file.
